Thanks, Sasuke
by sabakunohayley
Summary: Naruto comes home from a mission to find Sasuke in his apartment...


I'm walking to my apartment, after a long tiring day of a pointless mission. I feel so drained and just want to sleep. Feeling sorry for myself some more, I open the door and drop my weapons bag and headband in the hall.

"Damn. Where's my bed, I'd really like some sleep." I mutter to myself and take my top off as I walk to the bedroom.

"In here." A deep voice calls and throws me off, until I realize who it is.

"SASUKE-TEME! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I growl and run into my room. When I enter I see that he's casually laid on my bed, playing a video game on my game boy colour. Anger and confusion rise up in me and I stare at him blankly. "What do you think you are doing?" I slowly, quietly, but not really calmly ask.

"Playing Pokemon red." He replies and carries on blanking me. The fact that he is so casual confuses me so much, that my anger fades away a little.

"You could have asked." I smile a little and he looks up from the game as if annoyed that I intruded on him. The pure annoyance in his look infuriates me and I march up to him and swipe my game boy colour out of his hands, turning it off and throwing it on the floor.

"Naruto. Why did you do that?" He mutters menacingly, his deep voice for some reason, sounding surprisingly sexy to my ears. I shake the weird, perverted thought out of my head and let the anger back in.

"I did it because you're in my freaking apartment!" I scream at him, being all calm and unaffected, stupid Sasuke. He glares at me from under his jet black hair and smirks. "Why are you smirking?" I continue to shout and before I know it he's stood in front of me.

I'm taken aback by his speed and stutter. "How did...wha - I mean how are you so fast?" I whisper and his slender mouth pulls into another smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to not, baka." He announces and pokes my nose. I realize how submissive I'm being and start shouting.

"What I really want to know is how the hell you got into my apartment. Either tell me or get out." I growl into the dark haired boy's face. His eyes leer at me and I back away a little but still await his reply.

"I climbed through your window, happy?" He casually says and then cheekily smiles at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I gasp and look him up and down, wondering if he's caught some disease or something that would make him want to actually come into MY apartment.

"Absolutely nothing." He whispered, his voice creeping under my skin. Suddenly I'm being pushed against a wall. Sasuke's arms are on either side of my face, pushing down on the wall, preventing me from moving, while his body was close against mine. I blush at the closeness and get defensive.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. Erm... w-what are you doing? Can you move?" I mutter under my breath, attempting to eye out ways to escape from the usually cold and detached boys trap. He lifts one of his arms and I hope that I can run out in time but he moves it to my face and pulls it to look at him. His midnight eyes feel like they're staring into my soul and I try to communicate with him again.

"...Sasuke? Why are you acting so weird?" I nervously ask and he suddenly places his lips onto mine.

I desperately try to struggle away from the arrogant teen, but he firmly keeps hold of me and I have to tolerate it for the time being. He slowly sneaks his tongue into my mouth and I begin to allow it and kiss him back. Overcome with passion, I suddenly rip my arms from my sides and grab at the serious boy's hair, pulling it roughly. He cruelly stops the kiss and looks into my eyes again. I want his mouth back on mine and try to pull him by his hair.

"Uhn...Naruto...Stop it." He moans. I carelessly keep trying and his eyes suddenly spark and he grabs my wrists, then pins them above my head. "I told you to stop it." He growls. I duck my head in fear and he lifts it up angrily.

"I-I'm sorry." I cry and he strokes my cheek. I look up at him, shocked by the sudden tenderness but then he takes that away. Before I know it, I've been pushed onto my own bed, by stupid Sasuke-Teme. Any other time, I would have kicked his ass. Right now, I really just want to do some disturbing things to him. While I'm thinking these strange thoughts, the mysterious ninja walks up to me and leans over me on all fours.

"Now, Naru-kun. How could I punish you for being so rude to me?" He asks himself with a grin on his, usually blank, face. I wince and shut my eyes, scared of what he is going to do but I feel a kiss under my eyes and feel the need to open them, just to see his face. His clear pale skin is almost glowing under his raven black hair.

"Kiss me?" I breathlessly request and Sasuke leans down and goes to kiss me. All of a sudden, though, he leans to the side, pushes my head and begins to kiss my neck, biting and licking.

My dry lips wish to be touched again but this feels good enough. He slowly gets rougher and I begin to moan from the pleasure and pain. The dark haired teen moves down my neck to my chest, down to my stomach and then stops at the top of my jeans. He then begins to mercilessly lick and nibble.

"S-sasuke... that's not kissing me.." I blurt out in between moans and he looks up at me.

"Sasuke?" He asks, sounding almost threatening, disgusted that I had called him by his name. "You don't deserve to speak. Let alone call me Sasuke. We need to shut you up." He whispers and climbs off me to walk to the other side of the room. When he returns he's holding a piece of material, like a sort of scarf.

"W-wha..." I begin but then I realize his order not to speak and I don't want to anger him. He advances and slowly ties the scarf around my mouth. I moan in protest and he leans over me on all fours again.

"Shhh, little Naruto-kun. Don't be scared." He sings and pushes his hand across and down on an area that's been calling for him for the past 10 minutes. I gasp out as I revel in his touch and he pulls my hair. "Shut up." He sighs in my ear and then pulls even harder. I wince but hold in the cry. "Now..." He whispers and slowly, ever so slowly and cruelly begins to undo my trousers. He trails his hand across my obvious, erected friend and I flinch and tense. What are you doing Sasuke? Get it done already! I think in my arrogant head, but in this situation, I'm terrified of the consequences if I say that. He carries on with his sadistic ways, teasing me viciously, ignoring my muffled moans now and just chuckling about them.

Eventually, Sasuke pulls down my trousers and I stare at him, attempting to beg him with my eyes alone. He laughs.

"I can't tell what you want." He sarcastically says and before I know it, he has removed my boxers too. I shiver at how close he is and then he gets off the bed.

"HUH?" I groan, the noise slightly muffled because of the scarf on my mouth. He bursts out laughing and undoes the scarf. "You huge fucking tease! Teme! Do it now!" I explode and he turns me round and pushes my face into the bed to shut me up. He starts licking my neck again and suddenly bites it really hard. OW! I scream in my head and he starts licking again. Then the strange boy turns me over and all of a sudden he's viciously, furiously and passionately kissing me. I'm taken aback but kiss him back, swimming in the ecstasy of our kiss. Suddenly I feel something drip onto my face. I open my eyes and break off the kiss to look up at Sasuke. His eyes are full of tears, shining like crystals, and each one slowly descends off his beautiful face.

"...Teme...Why are you crying?" I whisper, shocked that the usually heartless ninja is showing this much emotion to me. "Sasuke?" I ask again, pressing for an answer.

"Shut up dobe and kiss me." He growls and connects his lip to mine again. He begins to roughly kiss me again but then slowly gets more tender. Every few seconds, I feel his warm tears drip onto my cheeks and my heart wrenches. What's wrong, sasuke...? I pull his face away and touch noses with him.

"Why can't you tell me?" I whimper, he places a kiss on my cheek, pushes me away and gets off the bed.

"See you later, Naruto." He replies and then disappears out of my window.

I'm left, lying on my bed - confused, upset and still naked with the remains of an erection...

Thanks, Sasuke.


End file.
